Living Hell Perhaps?
by creeypasta and anime lover gal
Summary: This is a story about an OC of mine named Alice. Alice decides to visit her brothers Alfred and Matthew but something happens along the way there. It has something to do with another country. Read to find out.


A Living Hell Perhaps?

Prologue

If I remember correctly I was with my brothers, Alfred and Matthew. But when I woke up I found myself in a in a unknown room. Not only that, I was also tied up begging, screaming, and crying. "Please let me go! Please! I promise I won't tell anybody about this!" I cried.

"Well I'll consider that later. But I will let you know that screaming or crying is not going to help you in anyway." He said in a very firm tone.

Chapter 1

I woke up in a unknown room but there was one problem, I was tied up. I tried break free but the knots just made it seem impossible. Suddenly I heard footsteps headed my way and I just panicked. But then I remembered my brothers words "Alice its important to not to show fear to your enemy." I didn't know who expect but I wasn't surprised to see Ivan.

"You' re finally awake. I'm so very glad about it. I thought I hit you harder than I was supposed to." He said cheerfully.

Cautiously I asked "What is it that you want?"

"I thought you never ask?" He just stared and said "I'm not so sure if i should tell you." He stared in to space.

"Well?" I prompted "Are you going to tell me or not?" I asked sternly.

" No need to get aggressive now. I'll tell if you really want to know." He paused for a moment and said "I want revenge." He said simply.

"Revenge? And what does that have to do with me?" I said confused.

"Its your brother who I hate. That's why I kidnapped you." His expression turned dark. " So know you know."

What my brother?! Which brother? He must mean Alfred! Now knowing what he wanted I yelled "What do you plan to do with me!?"

He responded with a smile "Don't worry I won't do anything to harsh."

"You dam bastard!" I hissed through my teeth.

He walked over to the corner where I was tied up and picked me up. I tried to break free of his grip but his strong arms wrapped around me tighter. He walked to the bed and threw me on top of it. He untied me and as soon as he did he started taking off my clothes.

"Why you! What the hell? Get off me you bastard." I said not surprised about what was going on.

"Don't worry everything will be fine. My little sunflower." He said seductively.

Oh bloody hell. How did I get in to this mess?

Chapter 2

After that struggle was over which seemed like forever he left. I couldn't help but cry that night. I was afraid that he would harm my brother or worse. What if he murdered him? No I have to stop thinking about it but sometimes it can't be helped. After thinking about that topic I got up and dressed. To distract myself I walked over to the window near the bed and watched the sunset. The trees swayed around in the wind. I forgot about everything as I watched the sunset. The shades of yellow, orange, and red captivated me but I wished that instead of being here I would be with my brothers.

I watched the sun set until moon high and noticed that I started to feel tired. I made my way to bed and instead of going to sleep I just stared at the ceiling. But before I knew it I drifted in to darkness.

Chapter 3

I woke the next morning as the sun shined brightly on my face hurting my eyes. I got up hazily and rubbed my eyes and said "Where am I?" My eye sight adjusted and I looked around the room and replied to my question " I'm in his damn house."

I got up and made my way to the door but at first I wasn't so sure about going outside of the room. After debating about it I decided to go outside. I slowly turned the door knob and stepped outside. I decide to walk to through the west side of the hall but before I could take another step I heard "Good morning. " I whipped my head around surprised to see that it wasn't Ivan. It was another country. " What is another country doing here?" I muttered.

"Sorry what was that?" He answered in a polite tone.

"Nothing. Good morning." I responded.

The country had brown hair and violet eyes. He was bit taller than me and was wearing his work uniform.

"Um...what's wrong?" He asked in an awkward tone.

"Hm?" I snapped out of my thoughts and my cheeks turned bright red and I responded "Nothing! I'm just fine."

"Are you sure? You looked troubled. That is of last night. Look before you say anything I couldn't help you, but you see I was taken over by him."

"I understand. If you would've come in the room you would have got quite the scolding. So what's your name?" I said in a understanding way.

"My name is Lithuania. What's yours?" He asked.

"Mine is Alice." I replied

But before we say anything else Ivan came behind Lithuania and said "I see you already met. That's a good thing. But what are you doing out your room?"

Angrily I replied "I don't need to answer to you damn pervert!"

Lithuania looked astonished at my reply but Ivan just smiled and walked over and cupped my cheek and said "You know I can punish you. Right?"

I slapped his hand away from my cheek and he asked "Do you have anything to do right know?"

I responded "No. Why?"

Chapter 4

Dam I should have known about this. I mean I didn't see this stupid trick coming. Well if I'm supposed clean then why do I have to wear this damn maid outfit? I thought to myself as I walked out the room.

"I see. It suits you well." Ivan said seductively.

I wasn't sure how I was supposed to reply to that so I said "Thank you." I muttered as I blushed.

Then he turned to Lithuania and asked "What do you think?"

Lithuania stared at me for a moment and blushed and replied "I think she...looks okay." And he looked away.

"Alright then now that you know each other do you want to introduce the others?"

Others? What does he mean by others? Did he take over them as well? Confused at his words I blurted out "Others?!"

"Yes the other two. Well Lithuania? You didn't answer my question." He ignored my comment and turned to him.

"Yes sir I'll take her down stairs." His voice cracked at Ivan's stare. "Follow me Alice." He beckoned me.

Others? I thought as I followed him down stairs. Seriously how cruel is this guy? We made our way through the living room. I must say it was tidy. He lead me in to the kitchen where two other countries were busy. One of them had violet eyes just like Lithuania. He had blond hair and was slightly taller than other nation. The other nation had dark turquoise eyes and as well blond hair.

"Hey this is Alice. She will be with us from now on." Lithuania introduced me to the other two nations.

The smaller nation introduced himself "Hello my name is Latvia. Its nice to meet you."

"Its nice to meet you too." I smiled.

"Its nice to meet you too. My name is Estonia."

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled at him as well."Um is there anything I can help you with?" I asked politely.

Chapter 5

Damn this is stupid. I can't get out of here but I enjoy the company of the Baltic states. Oh man I don't want to think of that damn day just three days ago. From being punished like that... I shouldn't think about it. I must concentrate on cleaning then maybe I can forget. That's when I noticed that tears were streaming down my cheeks and I started to feel sick. I ran past Latvia and Estonia.

"Are you alright?" I heard one of them ask as raced past both of them.

Oh no I can't be can I? I mean me and Lithuania are secretly dating. Whats going to happen to us? What will Ivan say?

I heard Lithuania's foot steps as he ran through the east hall. "Are you alright?" He asked with concern shown in his voice.

"Lithuania" I said weakly "I think i'm with child." I waited for him to react but instead he came close to me and unexpectedly hugged me tightly.

"It's alright. I will take care of you. Everything will okay." He said.

At that moment I didn't know what say. All I remember is crying into his shoulder.

Chapter 6

"What?! Repeat that again." Ivan gaze turned dark.

"I don't need to repeat anything to again. You heard what I just said. Do I need to speak to you in a different language?!" Lithuania retorted.

The other two nations stared in surprise and worried at Ivan's reaction. Just then Ivan walked towards me and grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall. He proceeded and grabbed Lithuania. Instead of being afraid, you could see he was struggling to break free with anger shown in his eyes. I looked to the right side of the wall and saw a sword. I tried to get up but staggered upon standing up. The other two nations ran to my side and tried to help me up but I was already on my feet. I ran towards the sword and after that it was all a blur. I attacked Ivan but he dodged and I hit his shoulder. Blood. Red blood gushed out of his wound. He let go of Lithuania and put his hand over his wound.

"Do you think that can stop me. A simple little cut won't stop me that easily." He smiled. His eyes full of hatred.

I knew that you can't kill a nation so easily just like a human. But if I could hurt him enough so that he won't be able to stand on his feet. Then we could escape.

"Yes I will stop you." I said

"Really? I would like to see you try." He said but he looked like he went insane.

"Only for the time being." I said angrily.

Then I ran towards him and slashed his other shoulder. If he losses enough blood he'll be weak. The others stared at me like I was some kind of murderer. He staggered and then fell. Blood flowing from both shoulders. I then looked at the others and they stared back at me. Lithuania ran over to me and gripped both my shoulders.

"Are Insane?! You know you could gotten hurt. Do you have any sense in you?! You are with child remember?" He said his voice full with concern.

"Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia. Lets get out of here." I said firmly. "Now."

Chapter 7

Its been five months since we all escaped Ivans country. I guess you could say it has been peaceful. I remember the looks on my brother's faces at that moment. I missed them so much and I knew they missed me because we hugged and it felt like hours. So far life has been good. Especially when there is a baby on the way. I want to cherish these moments with everyone that is important to me. I just want this chance to be happy.

EL FIN

Hi i'm the author of this story. This is my first story, so feel free to judge me in anyway. Please tell me what improvements I need for my future story's if you dislike my writing please tell me because there is no point in writing more if you guys out there hate it. Thank you and have a nice day.


End file.
